Vida insignificante
by LordOfTerror94
Summary: Unos crimenes misteriosos ocurren en América Latina, crimenes que llevaran a un hombre a un destino inesperado


Hoy, 14 de noviembre de 2012, he descubierto la verdad de mi propia existencia. Al lector de este escrito, última voluntad de mi vida, seguramente le sonará presuntuosa esta afirmación. Pero tras lo que voy a contarle, en íntima confesión de mi puño y letra, su opinión sobre mí -y probablemente de todo cuanto usted percibe que es ''verdadero'' en este mundo- cambiará. Es elección suya creer lo que voy a decirle, como también recae en usted transmitir este escrito a otro si no se siente capaz usted de hacer lo que le pediré. Mi revelación comenzó con un artículo que leí en enero de 2007, una noticia de Cochabamba, Bolivia:

Antonio de la Puerta y Ángela Postigo celebraban nupcias el 8 de enero de 2007. De la Puerta trabajaba como jardinero para una familia francesa en una lujosa mansión en la ciudad. El chaval no tenía ambición ni visión de un futuro mejor. Logró ahorrar lo suficiente para poder declararse con un anillo decente en 2006. Ella aceptó. Con la aprobación familiar, fecharon la boda. Fue una celebración pequeña, solo con los amigos íntimos y la familia.

Tras la fiesta, se retiraron a una casa alquilada para la luna de miel. Aquella noche ambos desaparecieron. El padre de Ángela Postigo denunció la desaparición de la pareja. Cuando los agentes llegaron, la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, y las ventanas no habían sido forzadas. Cuando entraron, algunas de las maletas encontradas todavía estaban sin abrir, con ropa y otros útiles en el interior de aquellos cubos de cuero desgastados. El dinero regalado por los familiares a los recién casados se encontró en una chaqueta del novio, por lo que la fuga se descartó inmediatamente. En el artículo, subrayaban que no había ningún rastro de violencia en la casa y aparentemente no faltaba nada, pero fue lo último que se mencionó en aquel nefasto artículo lo que despertó una auténtica chispa de curiosidad mórbida en mi interior. En la piscina que estaba en el patio de la casa, se encontró el velo de novia de la esposa flotando.

Mis suposiciones fueron inmediatas: la pareja desapareció al momento de llegar a la casa, ya que no tuvieron tiempo ni de quitarse la ropa. Seguramente fueron secuestrados por alguna mafia, pensé. Seguro que ya no los encuentran más, pensé... qué necio fui al pensar, qué necio al creer que era un caso como otro cualquiera. Pero el destino tiene algo peculiar, común en todos los que fantasean tan imparable existencia: una vez te alcanza, avanzará rápidamente hasta el final que te ha aguardado, arrastrándote sin miramientos.

Marzo de 2007, otro artículo, otra pareja desaparecida en su luna de miel ¿Qué me impulsó en ese momento? ¿Qué demencia entró en mi cuerpo? ¿Sería curiosidad; esa maldad germinada por nuestros ancestros, esa enfermedad mental que se da como natural de nuestro intelecto; esa dolencia que nos hizo descubrir y manipular a aquella esencia ardiente y cambiante de lenguas naranjas y rojas, y que nos llevó a lugares que solo existían en boca de viejos locos y sueños surgidos del subconsciente que tantos filósofos han intentado investigar con falsas ilusiones de éxito? Ahora, en estos últimos momentos, estoy seguro de que lo que invadió mi mente en aquel momento fue más bien una presencia de oscuridad impenetrable, que acecha a hombres tan descuidados como yo que por ignorancia -¡qué dulce bien, tan malinterpretado por el enjambre de nadas conscientes y caminantes que forman una sociedad de ilusiones!- escudriñan en su interior, buscando presencias valiosas como buenos materialistas y buscadores de gloria eterna que somos en lo más profundo de nuestros egos.

Ahora mismo... estoy demasiado débil como para contarte lo que realmente te encuentras en la oscuridad, así que sé paciente con mi demacrada y penosa prosa. Aún tengo que decir y explicar, para que puedas entender lo que te dejaré como última voluntad.

Así que, de una u otra manera, cogí un avión hacia Cochabamba. Recuerdo perfectamente el vuelo, porque fue cuando me di cuenta de la insensatez que estaba realizando en ese momento presente. ¿Leo un par de artículos misteriosos, a los que solo yo les encontraría una relación, y enseguida cojo un avión rumbo hacia una ciudad con media maleta hecha y dinero para unos días? Tarde para rectificar pensé... ya era tarde cuando leí esos artículos, condenados sean.

Cuando aterricé en aquella ciudad boliviana, inmediatamente pude sentir una abrumadora fuerza cogiéndome de mi espalda. Brazos invisibles agarraban mis hombros mientras garras me atravesaban por la espalda y comprimían mis pulmones, dejándome sin aliento con el que alimentar la vida de mi frágil cuerpo y el movimiento de mis delgaduchas piernas.

Susurros surgieron de entre las sombras diminutas, escondidas ante la todopoderosa luz del Sol que se sentaba en su trono entre los oscuros abismos del espacio. ''Cánticos'', traducía mi mente en un primer intento de descubrir el motivo de sus mil y una palabras desconocidas. Pero algo más profundo dentro de mí me decía que esos susurros eran realmente los gritos de advertencia y miedo de un subconsciente encerrado por la iluminación de la consciencia.

''Vuelve a la patria, compañero. Vuelve a los brazos de tu ciudad y olvida las misteriosas formas que ves. Sus colores vivos y brillantes no son más que máscaras que ocultan secretos que no han de ser desvelados jamás, ni siquiera cuando el universo se quede en un perfecto estado de olvido y frío eterno. Regresa, ya que aquí no hay nada que vaya a emocionar el alma, solo banalidades para engatusar a la mente, para que no se dé cuenta de susurros siniestros y con motivos mucho más infames que los que son concebidos por el hombre''.

Y aún así, ignoré mi única posibilidad de salvación. Con una fuerte bocanada de aire, volví a arrojar al mejor amigo a los fosos de las mentiras. Arrogante, caminé, esperando encontrar la banal gloria de los antiguos héroes griegos que existieron antaño.

Adentrándome en Cochabamba, imágenes de bosque invadieron mi visión. Caminaba sin ser consciente de adonde me dirigía, desplazándome como un fantasma en una ciudad de vivos. Bosques, árboles, verde, luz, perdido, las palabras surgían como instantáneas de una cámara, fogonazos de conceptos e ideas que me mantenían en una ilusión que me mantenía en movimiento. Mi itinerario se formaba mientras cruzaba las calles enmascaradas por corteza, ramas y hojas.

Mi espejismo me terminó por llevar a un hotel y, con el dinero recogido de mi hogar, tan distante ahora, alquilé una habitación para unas semanas. Cuando terminé con las funciones básicas del cuerpo, empecé con las exigencias del intelecto.

No sé cómo podía cruzar las calles de la ciudad boliviana mientras mis ojos me engañaban proyectando bosques interiores al mundo que me rodeaba. Era una ceguera dulce que aceptaba más por necesidad que auténtico gusto. ¿Pero por qué un bosque? La intriga clavada en mi corazón me rodea de maleza que me bloquea todos los caminos. La verdad estaba al otro extremo del bosque.

En la comisaría, casi eché por la borda mis propósitos al hacer tantas preguntas que, más que curiosidad inocente, parecía un interrogatorio de inquisidor implacable y despiadado. Por desdicha no fui enviado de vuelta a la seguridad de mi mundo. Aquella gente honrada, cuánto me arrepiento de haberles devuelto su amabilidad con mentiras y trucos sociales. Pero así es como a veces se ha de descubrir la verdad, por irónico y ridículo que suena. Después de todo, ¿cómo no va a ser así, cuando la realidad en la que vivimos se rige por ideas de caos y casualidad que infectan a todos los seres con la desdicha de una vida aleatoria y sin sentido?

Había muchos más casos de desapariciones repentinas, muchas de ellas simplemente olvidadas o que al público no les interesaba por falta de morbo. Justo el día de sus lunas de miel, se iban a algún lugar apartado de los infernales ruidos y la enfermiza actividad de la vida normal. Unos días en los que olvidar sus pequeñas vidas. Todos se desvanecían en el olvido, para no volver jamás de las fauces del recuerdo, devoradoras del presente y creadores del pasado.

Ellos no parecían relacionar todos estos casos, yo sí. Una inmensa red de telaraña que se extendía desde los 20 hasta ahora. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo más éxito en esto que esos profesionales con los que apenas había charlado y entendido? Con estas preguntas y otras que empezaban a germinar dentro de mí, me marché de la seguridad de aquel lugar de justicia honrada para volver a sumergirme en el bosque ilusorio y utópico de la intriga y los secretos.

El final, la fuente de revelaciones, estaba cerca... pero no tanto como yo deseaba.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Absorto en misterios e intrigas, fue al año cuando me di cuenta de que había conseguido un trabajo en la ciudad y que prácticamente vivía en aquel hotel de la ciudad cuyo nombre se había sumido en el fondo de las marismas de la memoria, donde fue a parar el resto de mi pasado. Un día miré el calendario, solo para encontrar una objetiva y escalofriante verdad: el año era 2011.

Esa cifra, qué desastre fue su descubrimiento. El tiempo me alcanzaba con manos de piedra, en las cuales se encontraba escrita la historia de los hombres que caminan por el agua mancillada y la tierra putrefacta. Risotadas ancestrales, más parecidas al sonido producido por las inmensas placas que se mueven debajo de esta ''superficie'' en desplazamientos toscos y devastadores, imparables para las manos de temibles gigantes que se estremecen ante los nombres antiguos que se les dieron a estas masas titánicas. Choques de poder cósmico crean una armonía diabólica que se burla no solo de mi forma, sino también de mi incapacidad para seguir adelante, de olvidar.

Así es, incluso con esos años no pude terminar de descubrir el misterio, y el bosque poseía mi mente amenazando con devorarla si seguía adentrándome en su interior. Me fijé en una chica con la que había mantenido diálogo durante mi estancia. Descubrí algo parecido al sentimiento descrito por los poetas, la emoción decorada por labios de fresa y la pasión carnal. Cometí otro error en ese momento: confuso y perdido, sin poder seguir por mi propio pie por otro camino que no fuera el que elegía aquel día que cogí ese avión, tomé una decisión desesperada y estúpida: pedirle a otro que me arrastrase fuera del camino y me llevara a uno mejor. Un anillo banal fue suficiente para convencerla, segura de que podía ayudarme. Conté los meses como si me estuviera preparando para el Apocalipsis, deseando el olvido y muy consciente de que perdería mi oportunidad de encontrar la revelación final que se había convertido mi obsesión. Hice un movimiento inconsciente, una última chispa que en aquel momento parecía más una despedida de mis misterios que una vuelta desesperada a ellos, que muy dentro de mí sabía que era la verdadera intención de mi petición: Para nuestra luna de miel, pedí que nos facilitaran una piscina. Una petición que sembró las semillas de la tragedia. Cuando llegó la luna de miel, allí estaba yo, recién casado. Mi esposa desempaquetaba las cosas, aún con el vestido de novia puesto.

Seguía confuso, perdido. Había creado un laberinto dentro de mi cabeza del que no encontraba salida. Confuso. Perdido. Sin salida. Me acerqué a la piscina para relajarme... y fue entonces cuando ocurrió: la gran revelación. Todos los velos fueron descubiertos y desbloqueados sin más ante el horror de mi descubrimiento. La verdad que había permanecido tanto tiempo oculta de mí.

En el espejo creado por las aguas tranquilas, deslumbré el reflejo de lo que creía un extraño, solo para descubrir que era algo tan conocido como yo mismo. ''Eureka'' eran palabras exactas para lo que estaba pasando, aunque pronto se tornó en una maldición sin parangón. Tanto, que arremetí contra mi propia esposa cuando se acercó a la piscina.

No quería que viese, no quería que sufriera, no quería que descubriera lo que yo sabía, pero era tarde para ella también. Dejé a mi amada cuando cesó su lucha, tendida sin vida en el suelo, con su velo flotando en la piscina. Me la llevé conmigo a la oscuridad. Lo sentía, pero valió la pena la atrocidad cometida por mis manos para salvarla.

La verdad que descubría aquella noche fue una muy simple: mi propia insignificancia. Todo lo que había hecho, todo cuanto había logrado, no había valido para nada. Al cosmos le era indiferente. En la jaula de la consciencia me había creído algo de valor para el mundo, un caballero andante, un ser que moldeaba el mundo con sus manos... pero no era así. No se me podía considerar ni un muñeco. La verdad es que solo era una nada consciente, con un valor tan efímero que solo otras nadas se darían cuenta.

Lector, no quiero tu redención ni tu perdón, pues creo haber hecho lo correcto. ¿Como podía permitir a otro ser descubrir tal horror, descubrir el vacío que era? Lo que deseo es que si me encuentra, por favor me mate. El miedo y la desesperación me han sumido en un estado tal que no me siento capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo. Por favor, si me encuentras hazlo sin remordimiento, pues no deseo otra cosa.

Y además, tan solo soy una vida insignificante.


End file.
